


Don't Let the Sun

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the sun going down on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennythepants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pennythepants).



> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

She came back quiet. That was the thing that scared him. Not the affection she had for her captors and not the physical changes she shared with his brother. It was the quiet, the deep and abiding silence that overwhelmed the Karen he had known.

"You used to like doing things," he said.

She shrugged, lifting one shoulder the tiniest fraction.

"You used to be happy."

"I used to be someone else." She kept her head downcast, hair hanging in her face. If he hadn't been concentrating on her he might have missed her words. "I used to be human."


End file.
